


Fake Vampire

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Scream Street
Genre: Best Friends, Book Series: Scream Street, Bullying, Gen, Insecurity, Insults, Original Character(s), Self-Esteem Issues, Team as Family, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: The new arrivals force Resus to question whether his family really is alright with having a normal as a son instead of an actual vampire, but Luke and Cleo are always there to pick him up when he's down.





	Fake Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing this for the 6 people who might stumble across this, but you know what? I enjoy these books, I love the characters and I have fun writing about them, so even if nobody reads them, I'll love them anyway.
> 
> (WARNINGS for bullying, bloody noses, fear, rude insults and basically just a couple of new kids being a dick to Resus.)

“Have you met the new neighbours yet?” Cleo asked as they made their way through the town and towards number 14, where Resus’ parents were waiting to cook dinner. “I don’t think they’ve left their house since the Movers brought them in.”

“My dad saw them this morning. He said they might have been trolls.” Luke said, “Do you think we should go by and say hello? Welcome them to Scream Street?”

Resus wrapped his cloak tighter around his shoulders. “Not tonight.” He scoffed. “I promised mum we’d be there on time and I don’t want her waiting for us again. She’s cooking steak- and probably a salad for you.” He added at Cleo’s glare. “Or something that never had blood in it to begin with.”

“I could always ask my dad if he could make me some Lotus flower fritters for me to bring?” Cleo suggested. “If it’s too much trouble for your parents to make a separate dish just for me.”

“And offend my mum?” Resus laughed. “We’d better not risk it.”

“I might have to bring something from home as well,” Luke teased, bumping his friend in the shoulder as they walked. “I don’t know how it’s made here, but back in my world we don’t usually have or meat drowning in fresh blood.”

Rolling his eyes, Resus shoved Luke back with a smirk. “Neither do I. Don’t worry, the blood is optional. Believe me, I’ve made sure of it.”

Before either Luke or Cleo could reply with a jest of their own, Resus fell to the ground with a strangled cry and landed flat on his face. Hurriedly, his friends bent down to lift him back up again, one friend on each arm. “Somebody pushed me!” Resus explained as he reached a hand up to feel the blood dribbling from his nose. “Ugh, that really hurt. I better get this cleaned up before we get back to my place otherwise mum and dad are going to panic.”

Luke whirled around to get an apology from the strangers who had pushed his friend only to have the words die in his throat. Behind them stood three hulking trolls, each with ratty clothes and shoes with the laces untied. The tallest one had a hunched back, no shirt, and he was so tall that his knuckles were dragging on the ground when he loomed over the trio. “Look, boys,” He turned to grin at his partners, revealing missing teeth along the yellow and chipped array. “We got ourselves some new meat.”

“We didn’t have to push him, L,” another troll grumbled as he turned his head away. “We could have just grabbed him and ran before they even knew he was missing.”

“But it wouldn’t have been as fun.” L grinned, bending down with his head tilted. “Hey there kids. We’re you’re new neighbours.”

Cleo glared at the three trolls and looked L up and down with disdain. “Well, you’re not making a very good first impression, coming around here and hurting people for no reason. You could have broken his nose! That’s no way to make friends.” Resus stepped on her toe to get her to shut up and she turned her head to glare at him.

Laughing, L waved at the trolls behind him, effectively ignoring most of Cleo’s words. “I’m L. These are my brothers. T-” He waved the troll who had spoken before, and he tipped his patched-up trilby at them. “And S-” The smallest troll waved his hand and lifted his pants so his miss-matched socks were on display. “We’ve just moved in and Ma told us to go and meet the new kids who were known for causing trouble around here.”

“How do you know that?” Luke demanded, stepping forward and trying his best to block his friends from the brothers’ view. “We’ve only just met you- we haven’t told you anything about us yet.”

“You didn’t need to.” L waved his hand about to indicate the town and its residents. “You’re not the first neighbours we’ve spoken to today,  _Luke_.” He ducked down to Luke’s level and growled in his face and Luke screwed up his nose at the rancid breath. “The werewolf who came one day and was the cause of the town's problems and also fixed the problems the town had had for centuries. Cleo.” He grinned at the mummy. “Who somehow always managed to get herself into trouble without trying and follows these two everywhere. And Resus.” This time they all the trolls turned to look at Resus with hunger in their eyes and drool dripping from their lips. “The fake vampire.”

Gulping, Resus backed up further with his hands raised. There was something heavy that had dropped into the pit of his stomach that hurt whenever he breathed, and he was concerned that it may have been his heart. “What does that matter?”

“Oh, nothing, just that your parents won’t miss you.” S grinned, reaching a hand out which T slapped away with a sigh. They had long, sharp talons that had yellowed and split just like their teeth and Resus really didn’t want any part of that inside his body.

Cleo strode forward and pushed Resus behind her, keeping one hand held firmly on his wrist. “Leave him alone. He’s done nothing to hurt you and his parents love him very much so it’s no fair spreading lies around.”

L reared his head back and laughed, his brothers doing the same. "You think they love him?" L said once he’d regained his breath. “A failure like him? He couldn’t even be born right let alone be a real vampire.”

“At least we stopped playing pretend when we were kids.” T reached out and yanked at Resus’s cape, which pulled Resus back with the force but stayed tied around his neck. “But he’s never stopped!”

Growling, L reached out past Cleo and shoved his hand in Resus’s mouth where he grabbed hold of Resus’s teeth despite the vampire’s protests and yanked hard, causing the fake fangs to unfasten and pulled out of his mouth by L’s sweaty hand. “You don’t even have fangs. I don’t even know why you bother wearing fake ones- it doesn’t fix anything.” He turned them over in his face, carefully examining them with a critical eye, before tossing them behind him for his brothers to catch.

Cleo backed Reus up against the fence and protected him with her body while he ravaged through his cloak in a panic, desperate to find something useful that could help them out of the situation. At the very back, Luke could feel liquid fury flow through his veins like blood and hunched over as his bones began to snap and rearrange within his body and fur began to sprout from his back. L approached them with S and T behind him and leered down at Resus and Cleo. “No matter what you try and do, you will always be a disgrace and a mistake. You can die your hair funky colours, you can wear fake fangs and face paint, but you’ll never be the real deal. You’ll never be a vampire.”

Behind Cleo, Resus pulled out his flaming torch, thought better of it and shoved it back into the folds of his cloak. Next came an alarm clock, a baseball bat, a bottle of clear spinal fluid and a long set of intestines, which all went back into the cape. Luke, now a fully formed and extremely furious werewolf, growled low and prowled in front of Cleo, protecting them from the trolls. Seeing the Luke had it mostly under control, Cleo sat down beside Resus and clutched him tightly to her chest, save within the cage of her arms.

T made to swipe at the wolf but it bounced away easily, but when S kicked him in the side as hard as he could, the werewolf yelped and toppled onto his side. The trolls laughed and went to grab the angry, slavering wolf but L held his hand up. “Not tonight boys. Maybe later on- the fake vampire needs to get home in time for dinner.” He grinned down at Resus. “If they let him in, that is.” He backed up, grinning, and his brothers followed to give him room. “Just know,  _vampire_ , that we’re real trolls.” He waved at his brothers then pointed to Luke. “He’s a real werewolf.” He pointed at Cleo. “She’s a real mummy. You’re just a scared little kid playing dress up in his parent’s old wardrobe and pretending he’s a real vampire who matters to anyone. Don’t let those fangs and the lines on your palm get to your head- they don’t mean squat in the real scheme of things.”

Suddenly, a shrill elderly voice rang out across the square calling for  _Thomas, Len_  and  _Saxon._ L looked up and smiled. “Ma’s calling us.” He saluted the trio and turned around with one arm around each brother’s shoulders. “We’ll see you around,  _vampire_.” Their laughter could be heard all the way down the street and until they turned the corner.

There was a moment of silence between them where Luke reverted back to his human form, Resus stared at the floor with his hand still within his cape and Cleo looked around the square, aghast. “Did that just happen?” She demanded, shocked. “Did they really just come in here and think that they could pick on you like that? That’s not fair, they’re new here and already they think they own the place! They don’t even know you.”

Luke had eventually reformed back into his human self and made his way over to his friends, grimacing and holding his side, his clothes tattered from the transformation. When he reached them, he placed a comforting hand on Resus’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to them, man. They don’t even know you and you know none of that was true.”

Resus kept his eyes on the floor before he finally spoke, his voice quiet and shaky and wrong. “Yeah, ok.”

Frowning, Luke and Cleo exchanged worried looks before they helped Resus up again, dusted him off and walked him hand and hand towards his home. “Don’t worry,” Luke reassured. “You’re so much better than they’ll ever be.”

“Yeah.” Cleo agreed with a firm nod. “And besides- if you were a real vampire, you wouldn’t be able to go on so many of our crazy, spur-of-the-moment adventures that somehow end up happening during the day. You’d be stuck at home gathering dust!”

“And we wouldn’t want our walking-talking prop closet to stay in a room forever.” Luke joked, running a teasing hand through Resus’s hair and beaming proudly at the smile but genuine smile that appeared on his face. “We’d be lost without your unending spinal-fluid production, your deceased family members body parts or that flaming chunk of wood!”

“So what you’re saying,” Resus began with a grin. “Is that you guys would be basically lost without me there to save you!”

Cleo screwed up her face but her smile was still visible in the twinkle in her eyes. “I mean, I don’t think I’d go that far but…”

“But maybe we’d be a little more cautious in the dark.” Luke ended, shoving his hand into the folds of Resus’s cloak and pulling out the flaming torch, which Cleo ducked as to not scorch her bandages. Resus beamed and took it back, placing it back where it belonged.

“Well, either way,” Resus said, looking up at the sky. “It’s getting dark soon and I did promise mum that’d I be home for dinner, so the first one there-”

“Is going to be  _me_!” Cleo squealed before he could finish, taking off in the direction of number 14 and leaving no choice but for a giggling Resus and Luke to follow in her wake.


End file.
